Ninja Warrior 33
its already the 33rd tournament and 100 are still coming to Midoriyama Studio City in Tokyo to participate there will be once again 4 stages in which these 100 will try to navigate their way past it last time in Stage 1 a whopping 89 failed but 9 cleared and in Stage 2 5 of the 9 cleared that but just 1 person managed to defeat Stage 3 last season and got timed out right at the top but now once again its a new tournament and anything could happen Stage 1 140 seconds 1 log bridge as the Ipponbashi to the japanese commentators 2 bomb slider 3 frame slider 4 plank bridge 5 big boulder 6 super wall 7 shipload this obstacle they have to stack 10 barrels and raise the sail and after that, competitors spin the wheel to advance only ways to fail this obstacle is to time out,the sail goes back down, the barrel stack falls down, or when people run out of bounds 8 bridge of blades 9 rolling boulder 10 escape pole Competitors 1 Yoji 1. log bridge 2 Kevin Pereira 4. plank bridge 3 Yuta Izumiyama 4. plank bridge 4 Isaac Caldiero 4. plank bridge 5 James Okada 7. shipload. the barrel stack fell back down resulting in instant disqualification 6 Randy Muscle 2. bomb slider 7 Tatsuya Yamamoto 3. frame slider 8 Kohei Mori 3. frame slider 9 Andy Ologun 1. log bridge 10 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 63.7 seconds left. had trouble balancing on the log bridge and started crawling on the obstacle 11 Yuuya Kadono 1. log bridge 12 James McGrath 3. frame slider 13 Mika Matsumoto 4. plank bridge 14 Kazue Watanabe 4. plank bridge 15 Dylan Pawson 4. plank bridge 16 Brodie Pawson 1. log bridge 17 Koki Suzuki 4. plank bridge 18 Joji Amano 3. frame slider 19 Ichiro Atarashii 1. log bridge 20 Yoko Mori 4. plank bridge 21 Yuko Mizuno 3. frame slider 22 Levi Meeuwenberg 4. plank bridge 23 Nami Ichinohe 1. log bridge 24 Drew Dreschel 4. plank bridge 25 Hiroki Nomura CLEAR 104.0 seconds left. if you dont count the international competition this is the fastest ever Stage 1 time in the history of Ninja Warrior until Seimiyas run 26 Tetsuji Sakakibara 4. plank bridge 27 Shigenori Kobayashi 3. frame slider 28 Ben Cossey 4. plank bridge 29 Lee Cossey 4. plank bridge 30 Tom O Halloran 4. plank bridge. toe skimmed the water 31 Saori Yoshida 1. log bridge 32 Hideki Naruo 4. plank bridge 33 Brian Orosco 1.log bridge 34 Ryugo Suzuka 4. plank bridge 35 Kentaro Ito 4. plank bridge 36 Zhanique Lovett 5. big boulder 37 Ken Nakata 4. plank bridge 38 Koji Miki 4. plank bridge 39 Mike Snow CLEAR 100.0 seconds left 40 Hiroshige Yamamoto 3. frame slider 41 Yousuke Watanabe 1. log bridge 42 Satoma Okada 3. frame slider 43 Keishi Mizukawa 1. log bridge 44 Joe Moravsky 4. plank bridge 45 Nao Terada 9. rolling boulder 46 Can Yutaka 1. log bridge 47 Rob Patterson 3. frame slider 48 Kota Honma 4. plank bridge 49 Waka Ayakura 4. plank bridge 50 Yoshihisa Misaki 1. log bridge 51 Seiki Takasu 7. shipload. the barrel stack fell back down resulting in instant disqualification 52 Jack Wilson 3. frame slider 53 Naoki Yokoyama 4. plank bridge 54 Yudai 4. plank bridge 55 Taka Sato 1. log bridge 56 William Laister 3. frame slider 57 Terukazu Ishikawa 4. plank bridge 58 Rose Wetzel 2. bomb slider 59 Liao Long Zhun 1. log bridge 60 Noritomo Morisawa 1. log bridge 61 Ben Polson 3. frame slider 62 Yusuke Suzuki 3. frame slider 63 Shusuke Sato 3. frame slider 64 Kacy Catanzaro 4. plank bridge 65 Ai Nishimura 2. bomb slider 66 Daniel Weston 4. plank bridge 67 Abus Nadia 1. log bridge 68 Kinnikun Nakayama CLEAR 103.8 seconds left. cleared just 0.2 seconds slower from doing the joint fastest regular season Stage 1 clear ever 69 Elet Hall 2. bomb slider 70 Brent Steffensen 4. plank bridge 71 Dai Igarashi 1. log bridge 72 Ricko Tralongo 1. log bridge 73 Daisuke Matsuda 2. bomb slider 74 Sam Goodall 3. frame slider 75 Maya Tachikawa 1. log bridge 76 Adam Mihm 4. plank bridge 77 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 108.3 seconds left. Fastest regular season Stage 1 time ever until Miyakes run 78 Sean Bryan 4. plank bridge 79 Tomoka Iwai 2. bomb slider 80 Tomoko Yoshida 4. plank bridge 81 Yasutoshi Kujirai 4. plank bridge 82 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 111.0 seconds left. Fastest regular season Stage 1 time ever until Inadas run 83 Shingo Yamamoto 1. log bridge 84 Andrea Hah 4. plank bridge 85 Bunpei Shiratori 3. frame slider 86 Noriko Sagara CLEAR 93.6 seconds lefr 87 Owen Drew 1. log bridge 88 Sayaka Asami 2. bomb slider 89 Masami Yusa CLEAR 90.1 seconds left 90 Yan Yang 1. log bridge 91 Mao Mita 2. bomb slider 92 Rie Komiya 4. plank bridge 93 Maho Tanaka 8. bridge of blades 94 Wakky 1. log bridge 95 Yuta Adachi 2. bomb slider 96 AYA 4. plank bridge 97 Catalina Ponor 4. plank bridge 98 Brendan Riley 4. plank bridge 99 Kayo Haga 3. frame slider 100 Ayako Inada CLEAR 112.6 seconds left. Fastest regular season Stage 1 time ever. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 9 clears Stage 2 95 seconds 1 unstable chain swings 2 bungee trapeze swing 3 pillar slide walk 4 dome jump 5 daruma bridge 6 reverse escalator 7 jump rope Competitors 10 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 57.7 seconds left 25 Hiroki Nomura 1. unstable chain swings 39 Mike Snow 1. unstable chain swings 68 Kinnikun Nakayama 3. pillar slide walk 77 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 67.8 seconds left 82 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 74.5 seconds left 86 Noriko Sagara 2. bungee trapeze swing 89 Masami Yusa 5. daruma bridge 100 Ayako Inada CLEAR 77.6 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time ever. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 9 attempts 4 clears Stage 3 130 seconds 1 arm rings 2 downward globe grasp 3 iron paddler kai 4 gravity break kai 5 rope junction 6 devil steps 7 the kicker 8 area 51 9 walking bar ninja warrior 8 version 10 flying you Competitors 10 Katsumi Yamada 4. gravity break kai. fell on 1st tilting track and 2nd track overall. last male standing in the whole tournament 77 Yuumi Seimiya 10. flying you 82 Ayako Miyake 4. gravity break kai. fell on 1st tilting track and 2nd track overall 100 Ayako Inada CLEAR 76.5 seconds left 4 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:85m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 40m 2 salmon ladder 20m rungs 3 rope climb 25m Competitor 100 Ayako Inada 3. rope climb. time out. about 69m up. about 9m up the rope climb 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas Best Performance:Ayako Inada person to clear Stage 3 for the 2nd time in a row. last woman standing for the 2nd time in a row Category:Ninja Warrior